camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Demi-hunter13
U&C Template Request Hey Demi! Just here to say so sorry if I haven't made the template yet >.< My family and I kept on going out of the house visiting relatives ; n ; I'll do my best to make the template as soon as possible. Happy New Year by the way! :D MESSAGE TEMPLATE! I am very proud to present to you *drumroll* I know it doesn't look that professional just yet but I just wanted to show you what it looks like and if you like the format or you'd like to make some more changes (of course, we need to xD). Feel free to tell me what you think then I'll edit this template again :) Hey Hey demi i went on the recent wiki activity and saw you messaged someone about a minute or two ago and was just wondering if you were on? YEY! Hart Hart That thing is a huge WIP and so we really need to discuss the color, font size and etc xD The blah blah thing will be edited on the template itself. And for the signature, it's also a good idea to include that on the template and I'll just add a section for that or, like what you've said, you can just add the sig right after the template. Re Oh no i was just getting kinda bored and saw you were the only one online. Oh but before you go when do you thin i should ask for RB? Maybe soon? or in about a month or so? Re Also can't go to chat >< net problems For the TEST MESSAGE (Vivaldi, 350%) Good day (Times New Roman, 200%) Headers for char list (TNR, 150%) Contact section (TNR, 165%) RE Ok thats good to know ill be sure to continue making edits to help build a good background anyways i should go its getting pretty late her and im pretty tired so bye see you another time :) Updated Try checking now. I made the fonts a bit smaller :) Still big? *bouncing for joy* DEMI! I am very proud to present to you *drumroll again* THE UPDATED USER CATEGORY!!! I already did what you wanted me to do -- changing RP's and Stuffs to RP's and putting the Archived Roleplay under the Other Stuff tab. Speaking of Archived Roleplay, I was able to see what I did wrong and viola! The Archived Roleplays now go to the section where they belong! BOOYAH! If you wanna see what I'm talking about, check your user category :) Hart hart <3 Yusssss okie doks on the font size! Would you like a shade of blue? what shade do you prefer? Are the fonts okay already? Awww thank yaaa c: Corey helped me a few days ago by adding the underscore xD That's why it didn't work the first time then we had more problems after that o-o oh well at least it's fixed now >w< Mel and I are now renaming the archived roleplay. Shade of blue then :) Okay, I'll choose a different font xD I was also thinking of hiding the contents for the same reason you thought of xD Now that you suggested it, I'm able to confirm that it's perhaps a better idea xD Don't worry, it's very feasible :) Updated again How about now? Hereeee Changed the font to Garamond and added the show/hide thingy. I'll be needing LOTS of help with the message itself because, honestly, I find it hard to sound formal >.< I try... I have another idea with the hide stuff. I'll show you after you see the latest version. Updateeed Basically copied the colors of the main header xD Anyway, I was thinking of hiding the whole characters list then hide the contents of each header but nah. I think your idea will work much better. Less hassle :) Also, changed the main message font from garamond to Harrington. I was thinking whether to put the logo of CHB but I dunno the image file >.< Tell me what you think of the updated version. Wait there's more Never mind that all dark blue theme >.< I edited it again. Hope you like it :) Oh but wait. I'll add the helmet thing and see if it works. Wait for my next update. TA-DA I hope you like the new colors... anyway, I added the helmets, one on top and one at the bottom. Do you think it looks good or should I omit one of them so it doesn't look overkill? Or just omit both? xD Re Awww... I just thought adding the helmet would make it look more official. Anyway, done editing the font size :) Oh but you'll still be editing that message, right? o-o I'll just adjust the font size again when you're done with the message :) Is it okay now? I can still make some adjustments if you think something is off :) Re Okie dokie! I'll make the necessary changes whenever you're ready with the message :) Archived Roleplay Hi Demi! So I've already updated the Roleplay Main Page and I just wanted to tell you the whole process of archiving the rp's. You'll rename them using the new namespace, "Archived Roleplay", and then remove "Main Forum/General/" from the page name. It's just like how you archive a character page and a quest page :) Although I'm afraid this might not be a task for regular users since it requires renaming and some might not do it correctly. How can I tell everyone about the new way of archiving? And do you think it should only be a job for RBs and up? Updates Okay so, I have a question. You know User:Justiee.? She hasn't been on since December 19th, 2014 nor on chat since then I believe. Does she need the "inactivity letter" or does she have to lose her chatmod rank?